


Borderlands and Blowjobs

by Jumpyrope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Sex, Blowjobs, Emetophilia, First Time, M/M, emeto, failsex, gross shit, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpyrope/pseuds/Jumpyrope
Summary: Sollux and Karkat are playing video games when an odd request is issued. Awkwardness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry mother

"Do you ever wonder what it's like?" The question in the middle of their game of borderlands has Sollux completely taken by surprise.   
"Huh?" He asks, clearly confused. Karkat huffs in annoyance as if Sollux should immediately be able to understand. Naturally, this annoys the 17 year old boy.   
"KK I can't read your mind, you're gonna need to be a little more specific." Karkat huffs again, and Sollux can't hide his eye roll. 

"Never mind." Karkat then says, trying to go back to playing the game like nothing happened. Sollux pauses it and looks over.   
"Oh no you don't, now you have to tell me. You can't just back out and leave me curious." 

Karkat groans and puts down his controller. "Ugh fine fine. I was talking about, like, blowjobs okay?" This throws Sollux for a loop, and he ends up snorting out a laugh.   
"Blowjobs? Seriously? Where the fuck did that come from dude."   
Karkat throws his hands up in defeat, shrugging while he does so. "I don't know, I just thought of it okay? And I've been wondering like, what would it feel like." Karkat looks down at his lap, voice going a little quieter than his usually constant outside voice. Sollux was thankful his dads were not home so they wouldn't hear the two of them talking about blowjobs of all things. 

"Probably would feel wet." Sollux says decisively before picking up his controller again to keep playing, figuring the weird conversation would come to a close.   
"Yeah but like, I bet it would be nice, right?" Karkat fiddles with the hem of his shirt a little and Sollux puts the controller back down in a huff.   
"Why are you so hung up on this, it's not like you're gonna get one any time soon." He decides to tease a little, earning a glare from Karkat. "Please, I've gone further than you have. I'm closer to getting one than you." Karkat argues while Sollux rolls his eyes.   
"Right, I'm sure TZ is just dying to wrap her lips around that tiny prick of yours."   
"It's not tiny!" The response from Karkat is immediate, but he soon collects himself and clears his throat. "We'll get there when we get there." He clarifies.   
"Are you two even dating?" Sollux asks incredulously. Karkat's face flushed a bit before he coolly replies: "its complicated." Another eye roll from Sollux fuels Karkat's anger even more.   
"What the fuck ever, let's just forget about it okay. Let's just play the god damn game and move on from this shit brained conversation."  
"That you started." Sollux tacks on at the end, unable to keep his mouth shut.   
"You know what Sollux, just shut up. Take your yappy, lispy little mouth and shut the fuck up. I have had it with you and your snark, so just shut up. God, do you even realize how annoying you are when you say anything? It's like..." Karkat continues on, ranting about nothing important. During Karkat's tirade, Sollux can't help from being a little amused. What can he say? Karkat's anger was usually pretty funny, and this was one of those cases where it was. 

"Dude, it's time to chill." Sollux finally says when he can get a word in. Karkat just glares at him, opening his mouth again to continue anyway when Sollux reaches out and puts a finger to his lips to shoosh him. "Shut your yapper, KK." He says with an eyeroll. Karkat speaks around the finger against his mouth, mumbling in annoyance.   
"Who the fuck calls it a yapper?" The rhetorical question makes Sollux laugh, and he lets Karkat free of the shoosh. 

The two boys go back to playing their game, until Sollux suddenly pauses it and looks over with annoyance at his friend.   
"What the fuck is wrong, dude?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. Karkat looks confused.   
"Huh?"   
"There's something on your mind that you want to say, isn't there?" Sollux says with an authoritative tone. Karkat looks even more confused.   
"How the fuck did you know there's something on my mind? I fucking knew it, you DO have thought reading super powers don't you!"   
"I don't have thought reading super powers, KK. I've told you this before. So just spit it out, Jesus you always make everything so difficult." 

" I don't want to spit it out, Captor, I'm perfectly fine with keeping my thoughts to myself." Karkat responds, crossing his arms after putting the controller down.   
"No no, no way. There are no secrets in this room my dear friend. Spit it out or I'll drag it out of you." Sollux orders. Karkat just sighs, face flushing a little as he looks off to the side.   
"No, it's weird." He says, eyes darting around anywhere but Sollux's face. Sollux on the other hand just looks more interested. "Oh? Well now you definitely can't leave me hanging." He says, a grin spreading across his face. Karkat sighs, covering his own face with his hands as it heated up greatly.   
"Ugh, fine. Whatever. If you hate me for this then I will royally go fuck myself in the smelly taint. But I was wondering if. If..." he trails off, fiddling with his thumbs.   
"Oh come on Karkat, say it already! The suspense is killing me! And besides, you know I'd never hate you over something stupid you said. You've probably said something much worse to me in the past three hours we've been hanging out. So just say it already and let me know what it is!" 

Karkat sighs again, uncovering his now red face. "I was wondering if. If you would be willing to suck me off. I know, it's weird, but I had this dream last night and I've been really curious ever since and I just want to know what it's like. So just, go ahead and think I'm disgusting or whatever, I don't care. You're the one who forced me to come out with this information." 

At first Sollux is stunned into silence, then he busts out laughing. "Are you serious, bro? KK, Jesus fuck." He says, unsure what else to say about it. Honestly he was dumbfounded, and not to mention ridiculously flustered. Since when does your best friend just come out of no where and ask for a random blowjob? Karkat doesn't seem to know either. 

"I know I know, what the actual fuck Karkat how could you even suggest something like that I would never in a million years-" Karkat's beginnings of a rant are cut short by Sollux's words while he is laughing harder.   
"What was the dream about? Did the two of us get down and dirty or something?" He snickers, imagining it. Then he decides that imagining it was a very bad idea, as his face heated up at the image of Karkat panting with his eyes closed, sweat on his brow and a blissful look on his face.   
"Yes Sollux as a matter of fact that is exactly what I dreamt about. You w-went down on me and then I woke up."   
"And now you want to see how the dream ends." Sollux finishes for him, Karkat only nodding in response. With another embarrassed laugh, Sollux sits up.   
"Well, fine." He says, causing Karkat to shoot his eyebrows up in utter surprise. "I'll blow you, but you owe me one." Karkat looks about ready to faint as Sollux bravely moves to kneel in front of his friend. He was swinging on a high feeling, so he decided to fuck it, and just go for it. It's not like he didn't think about what it would be like to be with Karkat, but he always figured they were just friends. And friends don't suck friends off. At least, he didn't think they do. 

Karkat gulps, looking down at his best friend currently reaching for the waistband of his grey sweatpants.   
"Wait!" He exclaims, eyes wide. Sollux looks up blankly. "Are you sure, I mean, fuck this is crazy." Sollux just shrugs in response to that, not making Karkat feel much better.   
"Well, I'm doing it so, let's just do it." He says, palming Karkat through his pants like he was doing something completely casual. Karkat's breathing gets heavier in response.   
"Fuck, okay. Let's do this." 

Sollux rubs his friend's flaccid cock through his pants for a bit before getting frustrated with the lack of a reaction. He then just pulls off the others pants. Or at least, he tries to.   
"Okay dude I need you to stand your fatass up so I can get these off." He commands, and with a grumble Karkat complies. 

And there it was. A thick penis that hung limply between Sollux's best friend's legs. He's seen it before when he peeked over at Karkat when they were changing, but never this close. It twitches a little, and Sollux looks up with a sly smile. 

"Someone getting a little turned on being stared at?" He teases, seeing Karkat cover his face with a nondescript grumble. "Sit back down and get yourself hard, I'm not sucking soft dick as my first introduction." He commands, and the aforementioned dick twitches again. It seemed that Karkat was actually liking this commanding side of his friend.   
"Don't you fucking tell me what to do." He responds, though he reaches one hand down to start tugging and stroking his meat. 

Sollux bit his lip and watches his friend jerk himself of. It was a surprisingly pretty sight with one hand between his spread legs and the other hand covering his obviously red face. The room was quiet aside from the PS3's menu music as the game remained paused, and Sollux felt a little out in the open. He felt bad for Karkat, as he probably felt even more exposed than him. That was probably the reason why it was taking him so long to get hard, he realized. 

"Don't be so nervous dude, it's just me. And when you're ready I'll suck you until you're seeing stars." He said, trying to be as sexy as possible. Karkat just laughed.   
"That would probably have been super hot if you weren't a lispy fuckhead." Sollux glares at him for that insult.   
"Do you want me to suck you off or not, because I can just go if you'd prefer."   
"No." Comes Karkat's immediate response, his hand between his leg speeding up a bit. "You're staying right there until you choke on me." Sollux swallows, eyes getting a little wider.   
"Shit, okay." He responds, feeling himself get a little turned on by the order. 

Karkat's hand speeds up even more and he lets out a small sound, a little "mm." Sollux reaches up and pushes his hand away, looking at his friend's now mostly hard cock in front of him. It wasn't very long, but it was wider than his own. Fitting for a small yet thick guy like Karkat. Honestly, Sollux liked it.   
"Why did you- oh." Karkat at first questions his friend on why his hand was pushed away when it is soon replaced with a tongue sliding up the underside slowly. What was at half mast quickly gets harder as Sollux licks it like some sort of Popsicle, but it wasn't quite enough for Karkat. 

"Come on, suck it already and quit teasing me! You are going to have to catch these hands if you don't stick that thing in your mouth this instant. I swear I will hit you until you - ah, ahhh-." His little rant is cut off as Sollux finally takes the head of the cock and wraps his lips around it, giving it a hard suck. He then slides down until the head hits the back of his throat, causing him to gag a little. The taste wasn't bad, surprisingly, but it wasn't good either. It tasted like skin. 

Karkat seemed like he was enjoying it. His eyes were wide as he looked down at his friend bobbing his head slowly as he sucks in as much as he could before gagging. He closes his eyes, losing himself to the warm, enveloping feeling until   
"Teeth! Watch your fucking teeth, beaver face. I don't want you scratching up my dick because your teeth are too big for your mouth." Sollux just sighs through his nose in response. 

This goes on for another minute until Karkat gets tired of just feeling decently good. He wanted a real blowjob, not some first time attempt.  
"Can I try something?" He asks as Sollux pulls up and off with a pop.   
"What is it?" He asks back.   
"Well, I was wondering if you could go any deeper." Sollux thinks for a second at the proposition, then finally nods.   
"Yeah, I think I could try." He says, going down again. Karkat gasps as Sollux goes further than he had before, the dick sticking down his throat until Sollux's lips touched the skin at the base. When he starts to pull up again, Karkat grabs the back of his head and shoves him back down. Sollux let's out a surprised "mph" and Karkat tells him to "just breathe through your nose you'll be fine." Sollux glares up at his friend but does as he's told, swallowing down the stuff coming up his throat from gagging too much. He wasn't going to throw up on Karkat, he would never hear the end of it. 

Karkat ruffles Sollux's hair in a friendly manner, and then grips it tightly as a quiet moan escapes his lips. Sollux glares up again and then his eyes widen as something warm pumps down his throat. Immediately it starts to come back up and he tries not to let it, but as Karkat sighs in contentment and starts pushing him off, a bit of fluid gushes out past Sollux's lips and onto Karkat's stomach. He pulls himself off quickly and covers his mouth, choking on the disgusting bile/Mountain Dew taste in his mouth as he realizes he totally just puked. It takes Karkat a second to notice, and in that second Sollux bolts out of his room to the bathroom where he empties his mouth into the toilet. Tears fall down his face and a bit of snot bubbles out of his nose as he tries to sniffle it back in. God, he hopes Karkat didn't follow him. 

"Dude, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't think that you would actually throw up. Fuck, this is all my fault, are you okay?" Dammit. Karkat followed him to the bathroom, and had his pants pulled back up. Sollux covers his face before Karkat could see how gross he was before the taste in his mouth and the bits of gunk now stuck in his teeth causes him to cough up more puke.   
"Ew, god damn." Comes Karkat's voice from across the bathroom. Soon, Sollux feels a soothing hand rubbing his back and sees another hand offering him a bit of toilet paper. He takes it, wiping the spittle from off his face before taking another one from Karkat who had already had one ready. He wipes his nose with it and then the rest of his face, sitting back on the floor.   
"Sollux, man, are you okay? You're shaking." Karkat sounds concerned, and Sollux turns to look at him to offer a shaky smile. Close mouthed smile, of course, to avoid showing his probably gross teeth.   
"Yeah I'm fine, next time, let's not try to deepthroat without breathing." Karkat frowns, looking honestly upset.   
"Sollux I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked you to-"   
"Shut up." For once cutting him off actually works. "Did you like it? I mean, before I threw up." Karkat looks confused at the question.   
"Uh, yeah? It was great. But are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, KK. I'll be good in no time I promise. I just need a minute to breathe. And man, do you owe me one after this."   
"I know I know, I owe you a real big one. Maybe I could show you how to suck a guy off without puking." He teases, smirking. Sollux laughs a little.   
"Yeah, like you could do that. My dick is longer than yours. But hey, I'm open to trying it. Let's not do it right now though, I'm going to brush my teeth. Deal?" He says, standing up slowly and flushing the toilet.   
"Deal." Karkat responds, standing as well and purposely not looking toward the toilet. "But please don't hold my head down like I did to you. It felt amazing but I hate how it hurt you." Sollux swigs some water around his mouth before spitting into the sink, then looking back over at Karkat.   
"Maybe I have revenge on the mind." He says, and Karkat's tan face goes pale. Sollux just laughs.   
"I'm kidding, dude. Don't look so horrified."   
Karkat huffs, punching his friend on the shoulder, and they go back to play more games together.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what actually I'm not sorry. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
